


Me After You

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Where Nayeon swore to never fall in love again after experiencing many heart breaks but then she met Mina
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	Me After You

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! Typos !!!! Grammatical Errors !!!!!! 
> 
> Inspire by Paul Kim's Me after You

Im Nayeon swore to never fall in love after experiencing many heart breaks, She was just so tired of trying, Everyone just ends up leaving her.

Pent up and tired of trying to find the person who would love her deeply that she decided to stop and just focus on graduating college.

Until she met Myoui Mina.

Nayeon sighed as she continue typing on her laptop. She was currently sitting inside a coffee shop, Waiting for her bestfriend to come so they work on the project together.

While she was waiting and typing, Nayeon noticed a couple sitting down the table across her. She couldn't help but notice the rings on their fingers.

Nayeon's initial thought was they were married or engaged. She sighed as she look away and started typing again.

But her thoughts drift off to something, "Imagine being so in love, I can never relate" She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

She have to admit that she was a little... envy

To think that a relationship can last until marriage, Again, She can never relate, And neither does her parents.

She was so young when her father left them for another woman. it really broke her heart. It was her first heart break and one of the few reasons why she stopped falling in love

She couldn't help but thought, Why? How? 

Why did her father left for another woman when he is already married And How did he manage to fall in love again to someone else when he already has a family

It was confusing, Really, But that didn't stop Nayeon for look for someone. That didn't stop her for thinking that maybe it's just her parents and that true love exist somewhere.

Nayeon snapped out of her thoughts and decided to text Jihyo, Her best friend, who she has been waiting fornsince earlier

She didn't receive any reply but she still waited, Nayeon wasn't really that impatient, she just hated working on their project alone.

She sighed once more before sipping on her coffee latte.

Nayeon once again noticed the couple across her, They were laughing quietly and was all smiley with each other, it makes her want to vomit

she divert her eyes outside and it seems that lady luck was not on her side today.

On the street she saw a couple walking hand in hand as the guy talks to her girlfriend about something.

"What's up with couples today" Nayeon groaned quietly trying to pull herself up together until the bell to the coffee shop rang. Nayeon hoped it was Jihyo already but it was just a couple of teenager holding hands as they walk their way to the counter.

"Oh my gosh" Nayeon heaved a heavy sigh as she look down on her laptop.

Too distracted to even continue her project. She didn't want to think much about it but her mind is not listening to her.

As the teenage couple look around for a table while waiting for their order, Nayeon couldn't help but recall one of her awful memory of being in a relationship.

Just like these guys, Nayeon once fell at a very young age. and there she experienced her second heart break.

She was just 15 that time when a student 2 grade higher than her courted her. She was still hesitant that time but because of him being persistent—he even courted her for 3 months—that she eventually fell in love with him.

They dated for a while but it wasn't long, Nayeon thought this was the kind of love that would eventually lead to their future, marriage, but she was wrong.

They broke up when the guy transferred to a different school after finising junior high school.

Nayeon would be the one to come over and He eventually fall out of love and decided to break up with 16 year old Nayeon.

"It sucks" She thought. But she's just starting, She was young back then, She thought not every one was like that.

So when she was 17, She went to a different school for her senior years. She never knew she liked girls until Yoo Jeongyeon appeared.

At first she thought that maybe she was just overwhelmed by the other's beauty and talent.

Yoo jeongyeon was a volleyball player that everyone admired. She also kind hearted and is good at taking care of people.

Nayeon couldn't really tell what she was feeling for Jeongyeon until Jihyo pointed it out.

it took jihyo a lot if convincing before Nayeon was able to confess, Scared that Jeongyeon might turn her down and be disgusted but she was wrong.

Instead, Jeongyeon also confessed that she has been keeping an eye on Nayeon since the start of the school year. Nayeon was quite popular because of her looks and excellent academics skills.

And so they started dating. 

Their relationship was really different from Nayeon's first relationship, or is it because they are both girls that they get along well than usual.

Both were happy but only Nayeon was content. They were nearing their first anniversary when Nayeon found out that jeongyeon went back to her Ex.

She remembered crying and balling her eyes out to her heart's content, Jihyo had to take care if her for days.

Truth be told, Jongyeon indeed fell in love with Nayeon and was happy with their relationship but she only went with it because she wanted to forget her Ex, Momo.

jeongyeon thought it was working, but she was wrong, she still loved her Ex and was stupid enough to get back with her.

Jeongyeon never meant to hurt Nayeon. But it's already too late to explain.

Nayeon was once again left with a broken heart, for the third time.

Jihyo felt sorry for pushing Nayeon to go with her feelings but Nayeon is kind and told her not to blame herself.

And despite her many heart breaks, that still didn't stop Nayeon. She thought maybe if this isn't the one then she'll stop.

She met Dahyun, A Rich, calm ,and compose girl. She was also a very talented pianist.

And Nayeon met her in an event where Dahyun played as part of the event.

Dahyun was friends with one of Nayeon's friend and really, Nayeon was just star strucked.

Dahyun has pale white skin that made her stand out and her voice was just so soothing and calming that nayeon insisted her friend that maybe she make her meet Dahyun again.

and so they did.

Nayeon met up with dahyun and something clicked between them that their time to time meet up became frequent. and they eventually started dating.

They found out that despite Dahyun's calm and composed behavior they actually have a lot of things in common.

But the thing is, Dahyun's parent was so strict that Nayeon had to sneak inside dahyun's house through the window of Dahyun's room.

It was a different experience and the thought of them getting caught added the spice to their relationship.

Once again, Nayeon was happy, She disregarded her past heart breaks and focused on Dahyun. they were happy.

Nayeon was used to doing things more for her relationship so she really didn't mind climbing up a tree just to see her girlfriend.

She would put up a front in public, acting as if she and Dahyun are just friends so her parents wouldn't suspect them of dating.

Nayeon went through such lenghts just so she can be with Dahyun.

But when the time came, Dahyun did not do the same.

As someone with a family that has a nice background and a reputation to keep, Dahyun was forced to break up with her.

it seemed that Dahyun's parents already knew about their daughter's secret relationship, worst, it was with a girl.

Dahyun was given a choice, To continue her dream of becoming a well known musician or to be with Nayeon.

Nayeon who—according to Dahyun's parents— is a low class human being.

Dahyun loved her parents and decided break up with Nayeon without much explanation, and left nayeon with a piece of her heart that was broken repeatedly.

"Tsk, My family isn't as wealthy as them but we're rich, so much to be called a low class human being" up to this day, Nayeon still couldn't accept the insult of dahyun's parents.

Nayeon subtly rolled her eyes, She realized there that she was much of an idiot for constantly trying to be loved.

She thought she was even more stupid than Jeongyeon who went back with her Ex.

She was just too focused on finding love—Finding true love that she didn't realize her heart was slowly shattering to pieces.

And now she's 22, It's been 2 years since her last relationship. There were a couple of men and women who tried to flirt with her but she successfully turned them all down.

Her mind is locked with floating words that says "I don't need anyone anymore, Love is not even a requirement to be able to Live"

And while her heart has been fully healed, she added a thick surrounding it so no person can easily enter.

She completely locked her heart and mind so she doesn't experience breaking and shattering to pieces again, She's pent up and tired with all them bull shits.

She believed that she can really live alone without the need of a significant other.

But not when making a group project.

"What the hell Jihyo?" Nayeon knitted her forehead as she listen to her best friend's reason as to why she can't actuallt come today

"Really, I'm sorry, Something important came up, Don't worry i'll finish my side as soon as i'm done with this and i'll send it to you as soon as possible"

"you're so annoying"

"I'll make it up to you babe" Jihyo sounded apologetic on the other side and nayeon knows jihyo wouldn't dump her and a project for something lame and unnecessary

"Ok ok ok, good bye"

"Goodbye, Sorry and i love you hehe" Was the last thing nayeon heard before hanging up the call.

Nayeon wanted to get angry for making her wait here all for nothing (not really cause she managed to finish some of the report) but she can't really get angry at anyone, not with her exes who broke her heart nor her bestfriend who had something more important to do and had to dump her for it.

annoyed, Nayeon tidied her table, saving her documents before putting her books and laptop back to her bag. Careful not to hit her iced americano, She can't afford to spill it on her white shirt now

But again, It seems that lady luck was not on her side today and a Lady bumped into her table because of a running toddler causing Nayeon's coffee to spill on her white shirt.

nayeon cursed under her breath while the girl immediately look back at her to apologize, the parents of the kids was now nowhere to be found but it's not like nayeon has the guts to call them out because of their toddler running around.

"i'm so sorry" the girl bowed repeatedly as she take out a tissue from her bag to give to nayeon but nayeon was already drying herself with her own scarf

"It's okay" Nayeon said coldly, she knew it wasn't the girl's fault but with all the unknown stress creeping up her skin she judt couldn't help but response coldly

Nayeon suddenly stand up, she just wanted to leave already.

"I'm trul— Really, It's okay, i know it wasn't your fault so don't beat yourself about it" Nayeon cut the girl off.

"if your going a-atleast take this, i'll feel guilty if people see you walking around with a stained shirt" The girl gave her her jacket and Nayeon didn't have much of a choice but to accept it.

"Thank you"Nayeon smiled forcefully before wrapping the jacket around her and walking off the coffee shop.

She immediately walk her way to the parking lot and hurriedly drove back to her apartment. Wanting nothing but to finish the rest of her written project.

Nayeon didn't know why or how she end up becoming an art student, But art suddenly piques her interest when she entered senior high school and she decided to take fine arts as her course.

She's on her last year and just few more months and she'll be graduating. Something she has been waiting for years.

Nayeon parked her car on the side and immediately ran her way up to her unit, She noticed a truck just beside the entrance and remembered what the land lady told her a week ago that someone is moving in.

She didn't cared much about it and just immediately unlocked the door to her unit and took the jacket off her self and hang it around somewhere completely forgetting the fact that the jacket wasn't her own.

She took a quick bath before sitting comfortably on the floor, taking her books and laptop out so she can finish her part of the project and she can just edit in Jihyo's later.

For the next four hours all you can hear inside the unit is the sound of Nayeon's breathing, Mouse clicking, keyboard typing and her nails tapping on the glass table whenever she stop to think of a word or phrase.

It was pass 8 when Nayeon felt her stomach grumble and that's when she realized she haven't eaten dinner yet. She saved her work and stretched her muscles, hearing her joint crack with every turn.

Nayeon sat on the couch and yawned, thinking maybe she should cook or order something instead.

She decided to go with the latter as she was too tired to cook. Reaching for her phone to order food.

she went with two boxes of hawaiian pizza and her favorite iced americano, She plans on pulling an all nighter after all

Nayeon sighed before standing up, She decided to go take a walk to wake herself up and maybe wait for the delivery outside it'll arrive in 15 minutes anyway.

she took anything from the rack to help her block the cold wind outside, she didn't notice she took the girl's jacket. She took her wallet and phone with her before leaving her unit.

Hands buried in the jacket's pocket as she lazily walk her way outside the apartment building.

Night scenery here is actually pretty good, There are benches outside where she can sit and laze around.

She walk around for 10 minutes feeling her drowsiness go away, She then decided to sit on the bench as she wait fot her food.

It's when she put the jacket's hood up her head that she realized it wasn't hers.

Nayeon then remembered that a girl bumped into her table causing her coffee to spill on her shirt.

She also noticed how the smell was different from her own coffee perfume. Yes, Nayeon loves coffee so much she decided to smell one herself.

The jacket smelled like cherry blossom and it made her wonder how could a perfume (or maybe laundry detergent) to last long like this.

Nayeon find herself sniffing the jacket because of it's smell. She took a mental note of asking the owner (if she ever meet her again) what kind of perfume she uses

Minutes later Nayeon saw a person riding a motorcycle, wearing a green vest, stopping right in front of the apartment.

She quickly stood and called up to him She clarify first if this was indeed her delivery. She then paid for it before sighing.

She didn't notice the couple who was hugging right beside her after the delivery man left

Nayeon frowned, Couples are still hunting her even at night.

"Rest well sis, i'll be going now" She heard then cringe

Maybe nayeon assumed, Well she's sorry, It's rare for siblings (mostly boy and girl siblings) to hug each other.

Oh but who is she to speak she doesn't even have siblin— maybe she does but from a different woman

Nayeon brushed them off before walking her way back to her apartment.

But before that the coffee shop girl flashed back into her mind and she realize that this girl and the one who lent her the jacket looks exactly the same.

Nayeon looked back and saw the girl staring at her back with furrowed eyebrows

The girl jumped because of Nayeon's sudden turn and almost fell but she luckily hold onto the railing.

"I'm sorry, Are you alright?" Nayeon asked, Quickly going down a step or two to help the girl who almost fell on the stairs

"Y-yes thank you"

When they heard each of their voices that is when they realized that they were the ones who made a little scene earlier

They gasp upon the realization

"What a small world" Nayeon muttered

they started walking their way up the stairs

"Indeed"

"Oh right, your jack—"Nayeon didn't get to finish her sentence, instead she looked down and saw that she was wearing the girl's jacket

she immediately put the boxes of pizza down, Confusing the girl, Before taking her jacket off.

"it's not clean but uhh i was kinda off earlier when i left my unit so i didn't notice what or whose jacket i took"

"Oh, It's okay" The girl smiled at her before taking the jacket back.

"Also sorry if i came out rude at the coffee shop, my project partner dumped me to do something else so i was kinda annoyed"

"I see, i was kinda worried i pissed you off, Thank you for returning this, I'm Mina"

Nayeon took her pizza once again and they started walking up the hall.

"You must be the new tenant, Nayeon" Nayeon flashed a forced smile

"Yes yes, just moved in earlier after the coffee shop incident, i didn't know you lived here"

"Hmm, unit 114"

"Oh? mine's right beside yours!" Mina exclaimed and that was the first time nayeon saw a gummy smile cuter than hers.

"That's great then, Well, i still have a lot of things to do, Sorry and thank you"

"Oh, i must've been eating a lot of your time, Sorry and thank you as well, Guess we'll see each other around?"

"Hmm, Have a good night" Nayeon then walked in to her unit and immediately flopped down the couch, Careful not to spill her coffee.

For some unknown reason she suddenly can smell cherry blossom around her shoulders. Nayeon thought it's impossible that i came from the jacket but then she remembered She walked side by side with Mina.

"Her perfume is so strong" She muttered before eating, Opening up her documents and cellphone to find Jihyo's message saying she sent her part on Nayeon's email already.

"Thank god" She muttered, Working on putting Jihyo's work and hers in one document.

Suddenly the promise she made to herself 2 years ago flashed back in her mind.

She then realized that she met some of those who tried to flirt with her the same way like Mina.

Meeting in an unfamiliar place then realizing they actually live near each other, or they were actually school mates, or Others were persistent of being nayeon's friend and many more.

Soon they eventually fell in love with Nayeon but nayeon was stone cold and rejected them all.

She thought if similar things happened to her new found neighbor she will do the same.

But nayeon was wrong as she actually barely see the girl despite living right next to each other.

Weeks after Mina moved in next to Nayeon's Unit, She could barely see the girl. It's not like she cares or something but Nayeon find it weird that she rarely see the girl go out or maybe she doesn't go home.

Until one night, Nayeon was returning home after her nightly walk when she saw a tired and exhausted Mina walking up the stairs, she can barely move her body nor take another step.

"Hey?" Nayeon greeted as she look at the girl. Mina forced a smile trying to make herself look okay

"You okay?" Nayeon asked, assisting Mina to walk back up their unit

"I'm okay" Mina can barely utter a word.

"You don't look okay to me" Nayeon then placed a hand on Mina's forehead, checking if the girl has a fever and she does, a sever one at that

"You're so hot" She gasp

"I.. know" despite her situation Mina managed to kid around

"no i mean you have a fever, my god, why are you like this" Nayeon scoffed, couldn't believe her ears as she crouch down.

"Hop on"

Mina did as she was told cause she can barely move any muscles at all, her nerves was shutting down, refusing to follow her mind, her body was just in shambles, just wanting to rest and sleep for 2 days or something.

Nayeon groaned as she carried her, Carefully walking up to their floor, holding Mina on her thighs for safety.

And just when Mina thought she can finally rest she forgot her keys on her locker at school. The older girl heard her curse under her breath

"You're so unfortunate huh?" Nayeon commented before unlocking her own unit "Stay here for the mean time"

Nayeon carried her inside while Mina texts anyone from her classmate that is still in school to maybe bring her key to her apartment.

"i'm sorry" Mina muttered as she sat on the couch.

"Don't be" Nayeon gave her a blanket and pillow "Lay down" she ordered before going to the kitchen to pour water on a glass "Have you eaten?" she asks

Mina replied with a humm

Nayeon then took some medicine inside her bedroom before going back to Mina who was now laying down the couch

"You don't have to do this" Mina whispered, Nose turning red, Lips parted as she struggled to breathe properly.

"I can't neglect a sick person Mina, Now go drink this med and rest, Do you want to change clothes? i can lend you some of mine"

"No, i'm fine, Thank you" Mina forced a smile before laying back down, Covering herself with Nayeon's blanket

"You're welcome"

Nayeon then sighed, Remembering how her mother gets sick often because of work.

Mina is lucky that Nayeon knows how to take care of sick people.

It was later at night that one of Mina's classmate knocked on Nayeon's unit to give Mina's unit key but Mina was still asleep like a log so Nayeon took the key in her stead.

She also asked this Chaeyoung girl, Mina's classmate, How and Why Mina was this exhausted.

Chaeyoung explained that they are the ones working on the giant rural paint on their school's walls. Mina was the appointed leader and she usually stay up till 9pm in school working on them with others who are willing to help her.

That is when nayeon found out that They are actually school mates but on completely different department.

It was morning when Mina woke up to an unfamiliar room, With a sticky note attached on her forehead saying "Sorry if i didn't wake you up but i went to school already, Please lock the door when you leave also there's food on the table, Please do eat it and drink the medicine after, Your key is also on the table.

—Nayeon"

Mina smiled at the note before looking around, She's not in the place to look around but she couldn't help herself, Nayeon's unit is far different than hers.

Mina's is full of penguin stuffed toys while nayeon's is just a simple unit in black and white, it looks really soothing. something like a minimalist design.

She decided to eat the food nayeon prepared for her then she drank her medicine then quickly wash the dishes before taking her bag and things with her as well as her key. she locked Nayeon's door before moving into her Unit.

She skipped school today and decided to rest, she was late already anyways. their club's project that was asked by their art professor is nearly done anyway and she already gave the members her insight for the rest of the blank wall, Mina trust them and thinks that they can do well without her.

Nayeon walks into her unit and saw the neatly folded blanket on her couch and the unusually shiny sink then remembered that Mina was here when she left this morning. She was relieved that Mina ate and drank her meds before leaving her unit

she took a mental note of checking up on Mina later after she rest for a bit.

She laid down the couch and immediately smell the strong scent of cherry blossom coming from the couch and the blanket

"i feel like i'm haunted" She scoffed, finding herself leaning onto the blanket

When she realized what she was doing she sighed before sitting up and stretching her tensed muscles before going out to check on Mina.

After a couple of knocks on the other girl's door, it finally opened, showing a very messy mina, Eyes squinting and cheeks red, she was a wearing a very loose shirt and penguin pattered pyjamas

"Uh... you okay?" Nayeon asked as Mina stepped aside to let the older woman in.

"Ah yes, I'm okay now, my fever went down thanks to you, Sorry you had to see me like this, I slept all day"

"As you should" Nayeon sat on the light blue covered couch, Looking around to see the whole room filled with penguin related stuffs

"You don't like penguins huh"Nayeon commented sarcastically, Mina giggled as she sat next to her

"Yup, i hate them so much" She answered.

"Ok but for real, Have you rested? fever down? have you eaten?" Nayeon changed the topic and asked the things she wanted to ask. She came here to check up on Mina after all.

"Yes, my brother came to give me medicine and food, Thank you for your concern, We're not really that close and barely seen each other despite living right next to each other, But truly i appreciate your concern" the younger woman flashed her smile, Showing her silver tooth

"okay that's great then, I'll go back and work on my assignment now, if you suddenly feel unwell you can knock on my door" Nayeon nodded before standing up and walking out of Mina's apartment, she heard her mutter another thank you before she close the door.

Truth be told, Nayeon was just worried, Like what was mentioned before, Her mother was always sick and nayeon would take care of her, It's not like someone else would do it in her stead.

Seeing her neighbor unwell and ill like that made her act up like how she did with her mother.

weeks passed and everything went back to normal.

Nayeon barely seeing mina outside

The other girl going home late at night because of after school works

Nayeon has never met anyone as diligent as her, well she herself is a good student, doing her assignments and passing her projects on time (that is If jihyo doesn't delay her part)

Nayeon's mind wanders of that maybe Mina is in a relationship and usually stays on her partner's place that's why she barely sees the girl.

When nayeon realized she's been thinking about her neighbor she paused.

"Why am i even thinking about her" She muttered, Looking up the sky, The stars was out and the Moon was shining brightly upon them

Her mind wondered off again, She's been sitting on the bench in front of their apartment complex with her sketchbook, Water color and a couple of paint brushes.

A normal thing for her to do, the time of day doesn't stop her from painting the beautiful night sky.

Before, during her first month here on this place the guards would walk up to her and tell her it's night time and that she shouldn't paint outside during this time.

But she brushed them off telling them it's okay, and that she's been doing this ever since.

She sighed, putting her things up in a pile, prepping herself to go back up her unit.

Another sigh left her mouth, Today was quite a tiring day, She just finished her exams and Jihyo as usual got on her nerves earlier.

Asking the girl if she wanted go and drink with them but she refused.

Now nayeon regrets saying that. She sent a message to her bestfriend asking her if she can still come and the latter immediately replied with a huge sticker of "Yes"

Nayeon went back to her unit first, placing her materials down the table before looking for a decent change of clothes.

She took her leather jacket hanging on the rack before going out.

Luckily, the bar was near her place and that she didn't have to go through the trouble of driving.

Almost half an hour of walking later she arrived at the place, The loud music playing inside can be heard from outside.

When she entered, Sana—Jihyo's Girlfriend—was waiting for her at the lobby.

"Hey babe!" Sana greeted Nayeon with a hug the latter returned the hug and smiled at her.

"I knew you were gonna come, Stop being a sad little girl who does nothing but paint" The pink haired girl dragged Nayeon over their table. There she saw their other friends laughing and drinking carelessly

"Nayeon! Ha! i told you she was gonna follow" Taehyung, One of Nayeon's close friend Who is also her classmate, greeted her with his infamous box smile

"Good eve nabongs" Namjoon, also a close friend and classmate, greeted calmy, He was holding a bottle of beer on his left hand

"Annyeong unnie" Tzuyu, the tallest and Youngest member of their circle, greeted with the same calmness as Namjoon

"Hello my favorite person" Nayeon immediately smiled after seeing Tzuyu, she sat next to her completely neglecting her other friend, _Best friend,_ of more than 8 years

"Fuck you, you bunny teeth bastard" Jihyo yelled, rolling her eyes over Nayeon who now has her hands on a glass of alcohol

"Maybe if you don't delay me with our projects i'll consider you as one of my favorite person again" Nayeon snickers before whispering a "of course tzuyu still comes first before you"

Nayeon had always have a soft spot for Tzuyu, the younger girl is just too previous and too soft (Well not when drinking, She has the highest alcohol tolerance among all of them) 

But that soft spot is just an endearment for a friend, family maybe sisterhood.

When they first met tzuyu, which was 3 years ago before Nayeon met Her last Ex —Dahyun—, Jihyo thought Nayeon has fallen in love with the girl because of how much she adores her.

But it's just adoration. Then Nayeon met Dahyun and everything was history.

Jihyo then thought that Nayeon just really adores Tzuyu because she's like the younger sister that everyone wished to have.

And that really is what Nayeon thinks.

The night went on with them sharing funny and weird stories. not minding the music and people dancing at the center of the bar.

And then at some point Tzuyu confessed that she's gotten herself a girlfriend

"Ohoooo, Why are telling us that Just now?? you're so cheeky ChouTzu" Nayeon pouted and the boys laughed at her

"I just forgot okay, Anyway she's also an art student but from a different department"

"That sucks" Sana commented

"it's okay we meet up from time to time" Nayeon can see from tzuyu's eyes how much she adored her nameless girlfriend, She wondered if she ever looked like that when talking about her exes.

"That's sweet" Nayeon muttered, their eyes fall on her and giggled when they saw the envy lingering in Nayeon's eyes.

"What about you nabong? have anyone interested in?" Jihyo's eyes widened when Namjoon took out the question that she's waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask

Nayeon took her time to think and no one really came to mind, she then shook her head

"no one"

"You went through some shitty heart breaks so that's totally understandable" Taehyung opened another bottle of alcohol and poured some on Nayeon's glass

"So you know what that means?" he snickered and Nayeon can only roll her eyes

"I'd rather not Kim Taehyung but for you okay" Nayeon downed her glass and they resumed their chit chat

It was after another hour that everyone started feeling tipsy and drunk, except for the almighty Chou Tzuyu.

It's a good thing that Nayeon drank less, She watched in disgust as Sana and Jihyo gets touchy touchy with each other.

"These two" Namjoon shake his head in disbelief when the couple started making out there and then.

"i'll call my boyfriend and ask him to drive us back to our houses"

"Please do, i don't want to see these two put up a show by fucking each other in a bar" Nayeon stood "I'll just freshen up, i'll be back"

Her head was throbbing but the pain was bearable. She walked her way towards the bathroom and did her business. When she came out she saw a man pinning a girl on the wall.

The girl seemed afraid and stunned and... familiar

"Mina?" Nayeon called, The guy immediately put her hands down the wall

"I-i-i'm sorry" the guy left as fast as the wind after seeing nayeon's glare.

Mina let out a heavy sighed before sliding down the floor, Nayeon immediately walk up to her.

"You okay? did he touch you?"

"I'm fine and No, I'm just terrified, thank you" sweat dropped down from her temple.

"you didn't seem to be someone who goes out to drink" Nayeon held her hand and help her stand.

"I really am not that kind of person, I was dragged here" Mina almost fell but she managed to hold onto the wall, not to mention nayeon was holding on one of her hand

"you seem tipsy"

"Well, might as well have fun since i'm here already" Mina giggled and nayeon finally let her hand go

they walked away from the bathroom hall and was about to part ways when someone called them.

"Mina Unnie!"

"Nayeon Unnie!"

Nayeon glanced over their table and saw a petite girl with a very tall guy who she recognized as Jin, Namjoon's boyfriend

Mina and nayeon walked towards the latter's table. "Chaeng? Jin-oppa?" the former titled her head in confusion

Nayeon stolen glance at Jihyo and Sana who was now dead asleep leaning towards each other, lipstick smudges all over their lips and neck.

"so scandalous" she whispered, taking a photo of them thinking she can use it in the future

"Nayeon Unnie! remember what i told earlier?" Tzuyu exclaimed, voice full of enthusiasm

"Which one?" confused due to her headache

"My girlfriend" Tzuyu wrapped her arms around the girl who nayeon then recognize as the person who brought Mina's key to her unit back when the latter was sick.

"Oh" Mina muttered looking at Tzuyu, stunned as this was actually her first time seeing her bestfriend's girlfriend

"Oh?" Nayeon looked at Mina

"coincidence?" they muttered

They couldn't believe they have some mutual friends, Taehyung Invited Mina and chaeyoung to sit down with them.

Soon they find themselves laughing and sharing stories and struggles with school.

Yes, they were suppose to go home but here they are, Extending their time for another couple of hours. Jihyo eventually woke up and is ready for another round of drinking, Sana on the other hand was glued on her side, refusing to let her girlfriend go, peppering kisses on the smaller girl's neck

"They're so awfully in love huh? i'm sorry about those two" Nayeon whispered cringing at the two

"it's actually cute" Mina stated while smiling

"You're just being kind"

"Hey! Mina unnie is naturally kind"The drunken chaeyoung said for mina's defense.

Just like nayeon's adoration towards Tzuyu, Chaeyoung feels the same to Mina.

Mina is like the older sister that Chaeyoung wished to have that's why she's willing to defend her from Nayeon's drunken remarks

"You guys are lucky that it's saturday tomorrow"Jin stated, He came here to pick them up but here he was, downing his alcohol beside namjoon

"I should've called Jungkook, He's your classmate right?" Taehyung asked Mina and Chaeyoung and the two nodded

Mina was stunned to finally see her classmate's infamous "gorgeous boyfriend from the other department"

"I know i'm Handsome Mina-ssi but i'm taken" Taehyung snickered when he saw Mina staring at her.

"I know and don't worry i... have my eyes set on someone else" Mina smiled although she couldn't help but turn red, But it's not noticeable because of the amount of alcohol that she consumed

"Oh, You two are neighbors right?" Jihyo asked pushing sana out of her neck that is now full of lipstick smudges and bruises

Mina nodded telling how she felt extremely shy to strike up a conversation with Nayeon because of how they met

"Nayeon is stupid but you don't have to worry about things like that, She's kind"

Nayeon squint her eyes and couldn't believe what jihyo just said "You're so drunk now" she let her eyes wander around and noticed the others are super drunk as well, Except for jin who only drank a few

"I think that's our cue?" Jin asked Nayeon and they nodded

They paid for their drinks before Taehyung volunteered to carry the passed out sana to their car

Mina said she'd just walk back since their apartment was just close but nayeon disagree and told her it's dangerous.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu was picked up by Chaeyoung's brother and Jin drove Mina and Nayeon back to their apartment before driving Sana and Jihyo to their own apartment.

Nayeon, Finally feeling the alcohol's effect, struggled to walk back up her unit.

"How long have you guys been drinking?" Mina asked she support the older girl to walk up the stairs.

"i don't... know" Nayeon felt her head throb in pain as she take her keys out

"Can you take it for here?" Mina ask, She's sober enough, only drank a few beer and a couple of alcohol

"Y-yeah... No" Nayeon almost fell inside once she opened the door to her unit but luckily, Mina was there to support her.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome now let's get you inside"

This time, It was mina's turn to take care of Nayeon. Helping her remove her jacket and shoes and making her drink water, just the right amount to not let the girl vomit everything she drank.

It actually amazes her when Nayeon went straight to bed and not vomit despite drinking too much.

The younger girl was thankful that Nayeon doesn't have any weird antics like her friend, Sana, when drunk.

Mina drape a blanket over her after wiping nayeon's sweats away

"Goodnight" Mika whispered before closing Nayeon's bedroom door

She then sighed before locking and Leaving Nayeon's unit to go back on her own

Funny how they only get to see and spend time with each other when someone's sick or drunk.

Mina thought to maybe ask her out to hang around or something.

The next day Nayeon woke up with a hang over, head throbbing in pain like it was being crushed, body numb and she stinks like alcohol.

"Disgusting"

She doesn't remember much about what happened last night and doesn't even know how she returned back in her unit.

She decided to soak herself up in the bath to maybe lessen her hangover

About an hour later nayeon went out the bath with a towel lazily wrapped around her head and body.

She checked the and scoffed "1:36" She slept through the morning like a log. She choosed a comfortable clothes thinking maybe she should eat outside instead of cooking for herself.

Nayeon felt relieve that exam week is over and that there are no projects as of the moment. Her assignments can wait later and right now all she wants to do is eat then rest.

With her wallet and phone, Nayeon left her unit. She look up the sky and it isn't that sunny, perfect time to go out.

She passed through Mina's Unit and remembered that her petite friend,Chaeyoung, turned out to be Tzuyu's girlfriend

Also last night she found out that Taehyung's boyfriend, Jungkook, is classmates with them

She found out a lot last night but can't really find herself to register it in her mind because it's complicated

then she remembered Jihyo and her damn so clingy girlfriend, Sana.

Nayeon snickered when she remembered the photo she took last night.

When Nayeon reached the ground floor she saw someone sitting on her place at the bench and recognize who it was.

"Nayeon!" Mina called through the other side of the street.

The older crossed the street and tucked her hands inside her short's pocket before sitting down next to Mina.

"Hey, You brought me home last night right? thanks" Nayeon closed her eyes to feel the breeze

"Jin-oppa did, but i did helped you to the bed, you're welcome"

"I see, i don't really remember much about what happened" Nayeon giggled, opening her eyes and holding her hair from flowing with the wind

"It was fun, Jungkook's boyfriend as well as chaeng's huge and tall gf, your circle is quite interesting" Mina laughed and blushed remembering Sana who was making out with Jihyo last night.

"I know right, anyway i literally just woke up and haven't eaten anything, Have you eaten?" Nayeon stood up and asked the girl

"Haven't have lunch y—"

"Let's go then, i'm starving" Nayeon dragged the girl to the nearest fast food restaurant.

Mina didn't know how it came to this when last night she thought about asking Nayeon to hangout, but here she is getting drag by the girl to eat out

"we rarely see each other at the apartment and it's really funny how there's always one of us that is drunk or ill" Nayeon stated as she put the spoonful of rice in her mouth

"I was actually planning on asking you to hangout but you took the words out of my mouth earlier"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah kinda wanna be friends with you or sumn"

"I'm not really the type to make lots of friends but since you are chaeyoung's bestfriend and chaeyoung is Tzuyu's girlfriend, you are initially my friend" nayeon smiled at her 

"thanks i guess"

"humm"

Later that day instead of resting, Nayeon finds herself playing games in Mina's unit.

They spent hours there beating each other's record up—beating each other up (in the game of course) and this was the first time nayeon felt extremely happy.

Being able to play games without a care in the world, she's really lucky that there isn't much school related activities to do, She's able to let loose and have fun.

Not saying she didn't have fun last night, But drinking isn't really her thing anymore

if it was the old her she'd be the center of attraction last night. things changed and Nayeon laid low on drinking and isn't much of a party goer anymore.

Heartbreaks really does change a person.

"Your penguins are so cute, Where'd you get them?" Nayeon asked one day while she was staying over Mina's unit.

it has been a routine whenever they have time and neither seems to be getting tired of each other's faces....yet

"gifts from people, i like penguins and sharks so much, they're just too cute so people give them to me as a gift" Mina explained while smiling genuinely

some of them were given by her brother and other's came from her friends, nothing special

"Let's go watch a movie" Mina suggested and Nayeon doesn't have to be told Twice to look for something to watch.

Nayeon and Mina spent everyday together and became best of friends.

But one day Nayeon found herself getting possessive of her _best friend_ she doesn't like it when people talk to Mina and she always ask where the girl was when she's not in her unit.

Nayeon didn't know she was slowly falling in love with the girl.

But that's impossible! (Not really) She made a promise to herself, That she wouldn't fall in love anymore. that she's done with people breaking her heart

She convinced herself that what she feels is just the same way she feels towards Tzuyu.

but of course her best friend, Jihyo, Wouldn't take that statement

"Why don't you... try for the last last time" Jihyo suggested

"Nah i wouldn't take risks, beside do you remember what she said when we drank in the bar? she has her eyes set on someone, So no thanks"

"Oh babe, just try it, If it really doesn't work then i'm willing to accept you in our relationship" Sana draped herself over Nayeon's back, the two earned a glare from Jihyo and Sana just giggled.

"i don't want to be in a relationship with this toad" Nayeon told Sana

"Excuse me Im fucking Nayeon, But i'd rather not share Sana with you"

"I trust you, Jihyo, i will surely not get my heart broken with you two, But for sure my bones will"

Sana could only laugh with the two's exhange of insult.

And now back to Nayeon's apartment, Thinking of how stupid she was to let herself fall like that.

She didn't know when it started all she knows is that she can't take Mina off her head, the girl lives in her mind rent free with no plans of leaving.

It makes her sick that she didn't get to live up to herself's promise, She was able to do it before, successfully turning down a couple of girls and guys

So she really don't know what's so special about Mina and why she was able to rile Nayeon up like this.

When nayeon realized she had fallen she couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes, Her cheeks would turn red and it feels suddenly hot.

She hates it.

Stuck between taking risk or bottling up her feelings and die inside.

Nayeon realized that they are graduating soon and that she has little time left, she doesn't know if Mina would go and leave this apartment after graduating and Nayeon will totally lose her chance if she did.

She sighed, it's been a couple of months since she realized she has feelings for the girl and she's still unsure of what to do.

Suck it up or live up to her promise

She decided to go with the former

###

  
Now here is Nayeon, Sitting on the bench, Hands sweaty, Heart pounding and legs jumping in nervousness, It's been a week since she decided she's gonna confess and nothing has happened for the past few days but tonight she'll be popping the question.

it took Jihyo and Namjoon a loooot of convincing before Nayeon finally, Finally decided to confess.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mina faced her, Wind brushing onto her black shoulder lenght hair, lights above them illuminating their faces, Making Mina's cute and many beauty marks visible. Nayeon find her adorable

"I..." Nayeon cleared her throat, She crossed her fingers, wishing, hoping and praying for her feelings to be returned

"You?"

"I-i I like you!" Nayeon yelled, not so much for the whole neighborhood to hear, just enough for Mina and a couple of strangers passing through the streets

Mina was stunned and confused, "i like you too?" she thought it was like just an "i like you" as a friend kind of thing

"n-no i mean i like like you, i have feelings for you, i want you to be my girlfriend kind of like" Nayeon clarified and this time Mina was a blushing mess.

"Oh..., Really? i-i thought you never wanted to be in a relationship again?" Mina recalled Nayeon's words back when they were having a really deep conversation about their lives and memories.

"Yes. i said that, but if it's you i want to take risk" Nayeon was still nervous but the words coming out of her mind was strong and bold. She really fell in love with Mina and she's fallen hard, wanting to take risk despite her fear and trauma

"You're such an idiot Nayeon, Here i was surpressing my feelings for months, trying hard not to kiss you everytime we're alone and you're just confes—"

"y-you what??? s-s so you like me too?" Nayeon cut her off, relieve but couldn't believe herself

"Yes nayeon, i like you too, but i hate you for making me go through so much trou—" For to second time that night Mina was cut off but this time with Nayeon's lips pressed against hers

Both of their cheeks was hot and red, it was just a quick smack but it felt so right

Nayeon parted with a smile and looked at Mina so endearingly like she hang up the moon for her.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" 

And that is the start of Nayeon's last try in Love. She swore that if things don't go well then that's it. She'll live alone forever

But it seems that Mina wouldn't let her

Months after their relationship started they graduated and months later after that Nayeon managed to find a job as a graphic artist in a small company while Mina is a freelance artist.

A year later, after saving up money they moved to a bigger apartment unit near Nayeon's job.

Nayeon smiled as she remember spending their first anniversary together, She brought Mina out to eat after work and they did _something_ for the first time since their relationship started.

Nayeon remembered how it feels like to be drunk in Mina's touches, she couldn't believe her girlfriend was so capable of doing such thing in bed, But she doesn't mind, getting drunk by Mina's intoxicating body and touches, She surely doesn't mind.

Now they are nearing their 2nd year anniversary and there are times when Nayeon couldn't help but get worried

Mina would always tell her that she will never leave Nayeon and that she will never break her heart.

But Mina never makes promises.

Because Mina believes that promises are just words and that it doesn't really do anything except to mess up your brain. Instead, Mina proves her words through actions.

It was their 3rd anniversary, Mina and Nayeon decided to stay home because of how tired they are from working, They didn't mind, It's okay not to have a grand celebration what matters is that they still love each other

That night they made love, more like make out while naked and laying lazily on bed

Nayeon on top of Mina, Pining the younger one on the bed while their mouth dance with each other full of passion, love and a little hint of lust.

Then Mina felt her cheeks getting wet, It was Nayeon's tears

"Why are you crying?" Mina ask wrapping her arms around her lover

"nothing, i just can't imagine _my_ world without you"

"then don't cause that will never happen"

It was there and then that Nayeon never really think about what would happen if Mina lefts her.

It was there and then that she realize that she really really really loves her and that she wanted to be with her forever. With that, she thought maybe on their 4th anniversary she'll propose to Mina.

Nayeon never really know when she started feeling so helplessly in love with Mina, She totally forgot about the people who broke her heart, She doesn't know why and how and doesn't have any plans of knowing, All she knows right now is that she loves Mina and Mina loves her back

It's all what matters.

Now standing in front of Mina infront of the sea, faces only illuminated by the moon, Nayeon pulls out the red velvet box and dropped down on one knee.

"Mina, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Mina has never answered so fast and loud before.

###

  
"You've changed" Jihyo stated, Looking at the bright eye smile of her best friend

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"You used to be so stoic and monotonous until you met Mina"

"Oh that kind of change"

###

  
Days passed by after Nayeon met with Jihyo in talks about the latter being her wedding organizer. And Nayeon just realized that she did changed.

It was after she met Mina that she knew about what real Happiness was. Either small or big things she was happy.

It was after she met Mina that she knew about what real love was.

Nayeon didn't even know when it started but all she knows is that she wakes up thinking about Mina.

They'd sat together in the table eating dinner asking how each of their days went, Nayeon already know the answer but still asks anyway.

During their first year together both was shock with how similar they are with each other. Both passion's are art, literally everything related to art.

They're also book worms and tend to read each other stories no matter how cheesy it was

it was the little things that made them fall madly in love with each other.

_It takes two to tango_ they say, and maybe that's the reason why their bond is so strong, They understand each other so well like Mina was the missing puzzle for Nayeon and vice versa

But like what everyone say, There is no such thing as a perfect crime and that applies to love too, There is no such thing as a perfect relationship.

There are times when they are tired and would fought but they can't really bring themselves to be angry at each other for too long.

Nayeon would succumb first because she doesn't want to lose the love of her life, and Mina would accept her apology because she loves Nayeon too much.

###

  
"Are you scared?" Days before their wedding, Mina asked. they were sitted inside the bedroom, admiring and adoring each other like it was their first night as a couple.

There Nayeon realized that nothing much changed over their 4 and a half years of dating each other except for the fact that they've fallen even deeper in love with each other if that was even podsible

"S-some part of me, yes" Nayeon answered truthfully, inhaling the same cherry blossom scent on mina's neck, she never really got to ask what Mina's perfume was because she saw it laying around her apartment unit one time and she tried it out but it didn't smell as good when she smell it on mina.

It's like mina is making the perfume smell better.

"i'm scared too, babe, you know that you are my first relationship right?" Nayeon hummed as she place a kiss on her soon to be wife's neck. Weeks after their relationship started, Mina confessed that it was Nayeon who piqued her attention and has set her eyes on.

"yeah i know, and we'll be each other's last too" Nayeon lift her head and close the gap between their lips.

Mina closed her eyes as she return the kiss, moving her lips slowly, Nayeon smiled through the kiss before parting

"Yes, Of course" Mina pulled her in for another kiss, but this time much rougher than the first one.

"I love you" they uttered in unison.

### 

  
Mina walked through the aisle with her father right beside her.

Nayeon wanted to cry there and then, Mina had always looked beautiful but she looks like a goddess wearing her wedding gown.

"Don't cry" Mina muttered, tears also forming on the side of her eyes. She thinks Nayeon is the most beautiful woman in the world right now wearing her white dress.

"I can't help myself" Nayeon whispered. Wanting nothing but fot the ceremony to finish so she can mina all to herself. but it can wait, This is an important occasion for the both of them and that would legalize them as a married couple.

They exchanged vows, making the audience cry and laugh

"You are now Wife and Wife, You may now kiss the bride"

_I_ _want to be with you forever_

they thought as they pulled each other in a kiss and as if on cue the loud cheers and applause followed right after, today made Mina and Nayeon the happiest people alive.

That night they really couldn't contain their happiness, like how they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

It was their Nth time making love but Nayeon still feel the same rush of blood and heat on her cheeks, There are times when Mina would still hold herself from letting out her moans.

it was like their first time making love with each other. But this time it's a little different. while their first was done out of lust. this was done full of love and passion.

Mina can feel the love everytime their skin touches. Nayeon can feel how much her wife loves her with every kiss placed on her skin.

"Thank you" Nayeon whispered, embracing mina close to her like it was her life mission.

"Thank you too, Nayeon" Mina placed a chaste kiss on her wife's forehead before snuggling up her neck.

Nayeon then recalled her past and every memories she made with everyone, the people whom she used to love and her friends, It was like a rollercoaster ride back then and Nayeon was terrified to death.

And now she's moving on to a different rollercoaster but there's no sign of fear because the one riding in with her on this rollercoaster is holding onto her as tight as possible

"I don't know when i started loving you this much but all i know is i don't ever want to lose you" Nayeon whispered, placing a kiss on Mina's head

"I love you" she heard her whisper

Nayeon held her tighter "I love you too"

_I think I found a perfect love_   
_That I've waiting for a long time_

_***_   
_End_

**Author's Note:**

> STOP ANGSTING MINAYEON !!!


End file.
